


WE’RE ALL INTERTWINED

by KinkyLuthor



Category: AtLA - Fandom, tlok
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Ight so basically ATLA but it’s only the girls and they are all inlove with each other
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATLA women stand everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ATLA+women+stand+everywhere).



It had been a few years since the girls had all made the decision to get away from the boys for a while. They needed something other than meats and sleep to survive, all of the girls craved substance. 

“We are here” suki said as she dangled herself over the edge of appa’s saddle.

Aang and the rest of the boys had agreed to let them take appa since they were going a lot further than them. 

“Kyoshi island “ Katara always whispered the name because it felt so powerful to her that she often wanted to keep this island a secret. 

They landed quickly , leading appa to water so that he can drink.

“So what should we do first “ Azula cringed at the small island and the tiny houses that it equipped itself with. 

“Don’t be that way” a hand was placed on Azulas shoulder before a kiss was planted on her cheek.   
“I grew up here. This place has a lot more to do than you think “ suki shook Azulas shoulders one good time before letting go. 

“I’m excited ! “ Ty lee screamed loud enough to wake up the whole village. 

“Let’s just get settled in first and then we can figure out what to do” Katara hated being the ‘mom’ of the group but she secretly knew that if she wasn’t no one would be.

They walked down a row of houses until they got to the one at the end right beside the kyoshi warriors training house. Suki fumbled with her bag before pulling out a small plant and placing it on the corner of the steps. 

“This place hasn’t had any green in a while” she says smiling before opening the door to the house and leading the rest of the girls inside. 

The walls were a dark green and black , pictures of avatar kyoshi filled up the empty spaces on the wall. There was even a smile shrine dedicated to the avatar in the middle of the living room. Suki bowed instinctively towards the shrine, an act of respect towards avatar kyoshi. 

“Oh how nice” mai sighs.   
“Oh mai please. Avatar kyoshi was one of the greatest avatars to ever live” Katara pitched in with a stressed look on her face  
“I know that ... I was being honest not sarcastic love” she says this softly and the stressed look immediately leaves Kataras face. 

“I’m sorry..” she says   
“Don’t be” mai wraps her arms around Kataras waist. She has to bend down due to the fact Katara is far smaller & shorter than she is but Mai didn’t really mind.

“We came here to get away from the boys .... to be our true authentic self .... it wouldn’t matter if we were in a cardboard box in the middle of the ocean it would be perfect” she let her hands rise to squeeze Kataras shoulders. 

Suki smiles “yes lets have some fun being our authentic selfs”


	2. Kyoshi’s Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls thought kyoshi island would be the perfect place to vacation , but trouble lies in the darkness of night.

Bright and early the next day Azula woke up first. She was smushed into a sandwich right between Ty Lee and Katara. Pushing her way up she slowly stepped over them both and out of the bed. 

“Hey Azula ! “ suki was standing in the door frame , all smiles.

“Jesus” Azula clutched her chest like she was in pain “do you have to be so loud? They are still sleeping “

Suki nods quietly “sorry... it’s not typically this packed in my house “

She stops talking for a second and then holds her hand out for Azula to grab. Azula thought about it for a second and then thought against starting an argument with her.

As soon as she placed her hand into Suki’s she felt her heartbeat quicken. Not able to understand why she felt so sick to her stomach suddenly she quickly started get nervous. 

Suki leads Azula to the kitchen. 

“So I thought you’d want to experience some of your home foods ..... since you’ve been gone from the fire kingdom for a while “ 

Set on the table was a fire nation cloth , fire nation cups and plates and an array of fire nation foods. Azula was taken aback. 

“Suki .... I don’t know what to say” 

“Don’t say anything” suki pulls Azulas chair out “just sit “

Azula listens and sits down at the table grabbing her napkin and placing it in her lap. 

“I’ve never tried fire nation food before and I had a fire nation traveler help me cook all of this.... I knew the girls wouldn’t be awake so I made this just for you “ 

Suki let’s her hand reach across the table and touch Azulas.

“T-thank you... I’ve never had anyone do anything like this for me with out having to force them too.... I appreciate this Suki .... and you “

“I appreciate you too Azula ..... now let’s eat before everyone wakes up! 

“Deal” 

They are in silence for the next 30 minutes only realizing they weren’t alone when katara came into the kitchen yawning and stretching her arms.

“You guys ate with out us” 

She had a small pout in her lips and Azula couldn’t help but think it was rather adorable. 

“We saved you guys some!” Suki pointed towards a container.

Katara didn’t need any more instructions she simply grabbed the container and separated some for Tylee , mai and herself. 

“So “ she days before plopping a piece of fried duck In her mouth “I know we are here for fun and relaxation but I went for a walk last night and saw that a couple of people are trying to get kyoshi’s statue torn down and change the islands name” 

She put another piece of food in her mouth. 

“What?” Suki slammed the table making some of the food fly up into the air and on the floor.

“Aw my duck” katara said sadly.

“This isn’t okay..... I know we aren’t team avatar with out Aang but we have to do something “ Suki was now standing up her hands tightened into fists.

“We don’t have to have Aang to be a team” Azula says calmly “we are much strong than half the men in all the army’s .... we alone are a vicious team” 

They all nodded at each other ready to take on any challenge the island would throw at them. 

“ so I guess we are done eating now ?” Azula sighed 

She was getting sad to see the fun times go , and even though she wouldn’t admit it she kinda missed home.

“Yes. No more eating until we come up with a plan. Suki wake up Mai and Ty Lee .... we are gonna need all of us to make this work “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short ...... if this gets more attention I’ll make longer characters :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m sorry this is short and I promise the next character will be FAR longer , but I just wanted to put this out since you guys liked this idea when I tweeted about it but yeah. There is a lot of gay to come ! Please leave kudos or comments thank you


End file.
